criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Smart Money
Smart Money is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred second case of the game and the forty-sixth case of Pacific Bay. It is the first case to take place in Innovation Valley, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Chief Marquez cordially welcomed the player to Pacific Bay's high-tech district of Innovation Valley, where people who are masters of computer science rule. Chief Marquez doesn't trust Frank Knight when it comes to party supervision, so she asked Amy Young to help the player supervise a party in Meteor Systems, in their takeover of drone provider Drone Zone, in which Chief Marquez wants the party to run smoothly. The party turned into a murder investigation when the late Meteor Systems CEO, Ernest Turing, was found lifeless at the Drone Zone office, blood dripping from his mouth due to asphyxiation caused by the amount of dollar bills stuffed on his mouth. The player shipped Ernest to Roxie Sparks (as usual) to launch the murder investigation. The murder investigation became the weirdest in the player's history as a homicide detective in the Pacific Bay Police Department as they had to treat a prototype robot named Per-Sephone as a suspect. The team winded up interrogating programmer Bob Levene, factory worker Zhou Li, widow Teresa Turing, and Drone Zone head David Rosenberg through the Drone Zone office, Innovation Valley Park, and the server room of Meteor Systems, and in one of the weirdest arrests, the killer turned out to be Per-Sephone. Amy had a feeling that the player was nuts after evidence pointed Per-Sephone as the killer, but when the player came to arrest Per-Sephone for grand homicide, she claims that she doesn't harm people, but fix them. Amy went down to business by telling Per-Sephone the apparatus required to stuff Ernest to death, but Per-Sephone only used her skills to do good and not bad. All Per-Sephone wanted to do was to help Ernest with the merger of Meteor Systems and Drone Zone but Amy got tired of Per-Sephone's claims as she explained how the robot used yoga to choke Ernest to death with dollar bills. Per-Sephone wanted to find Ernest's standby button, but she didn't know that humans don't have standby buttons neither run on batteries, causing Per-Sephone to be dumbfounded. As much as Amy hated the player to perform a weird arrest, she had to allow the player to ship the robot to Judge Dante for trial. Judge Dante felt that this was the weirdest indictment yet given that he had to sentence a machine rather than a human. Per-Sephone told Judge Dante that Ernest is made of flesh and blood whereas she was made out of metal, albeit she knew how to love humans in which her conversation suggested that she didn't intend to kill Ernest. All Per-Sephone wanted to do was to be a learning machine, like Ernest wanted her to be. Judge Dante had a difficult verdict to hand out, but he knew that the law was above everybody, even robots, and he couldn't afford to dismantle machines given that he was against abuse of power. Judge Dante and the court decided thus that Per-Sephone had to be turned off until her microchip, including but not limited to her programming, can be wiped clean so that she would not do the same mistakes again. Realizing that robots may turn against human masters, Amy opted to do a technological audit with the help of Bob Levene, hoping to find how a robot like Per-Sephone went wrong. Meanwhile, Ernest made a will in which he bestows his wife, Teresa, Meteor Systems in the event of his death, which may not fit well with the company given Amy's suspicions of Teresa having little to no business leadership experience. The player and Amy felt that Per-Sephone's actions could lead to something bad in Innovation Valley. Stats Victim *'Ernest Turing' (stuffed to death with money) Murder Weapon *'Money' Killer *'Per-Sephone' Suspects C102DRosenburg.png|David Rosenberg C102TTuring.png|Teresa Turing C102Persephone.png|Per-Sephone C102ZLi.png|Zhou Li C102BLevene.png|Bob Levene Killer's Profile *The killer practices yoga. *The killer reads comic books. *The killer knows binary code. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer stands 5'6" tall. Crime Scenes 1._Company_Office.jpg|Company Office 2._Break_Room.jpg|Break Room 3._Park.jpg|Park 4._Fountain.jpg|Fountain 5._Server_Room.jpg|Server Room 6._Server_Equipment.jpg|Server Equipment Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Company Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Drone, Ice Bucket) *Examine Locked Drone. (Result: Weaponized Drone; New Suspect: David Rosenberg) *Talk to David Rosenberg about the dangerous drone. (Prerequisite: Weaponized Drone unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park) *Investigate Park. (Prerequisite: Talk to David Rosenberg; Clues: Robot, Victim’s Badge; New Suspect: Per-Sephone) *Talk to Per-Sephone, the victim’s robot. *Examine Victim’s Badge. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads comic books) *Examine Faded Plane Ticket. (Result: Ticket Details; New Suspect: Teresa Turing) * Talk to Teresa Turing about the death of her husband. (Prerequisite: Ticket Details unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Money; Attribute: The killer practices yoga) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Server Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Computer, Faded Circuit Board) * Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Pixelated Portrait) * Examine Pixelated Portrait. (New Suspect: Bob Levene) * Question Bob Levene about his taunting message. (Prerequisite: Pixelated Portrait unraveled) * Examine Faded Circuit Board. (Result: Distress Message) * Analyze Distress Message. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Zhou Li) * Ask Zhou Li about her distress message. (Prerequisite: Distress Message analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fountain) * Investigate Fountain. (Prerequisite: Talk to Zhou Li; Clues: Victim’s Bag, Locked ATM, Broken Pieces) * Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Company Closure Notice) * Ask David Rosenberg about the closure of Drone Zone. (Prerequisite: Company Closure Notice unraveled) * Examine Locked ATM. (Result: Empty ATM) * Analyze Empty ATM. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows binary code) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Robot Head) * Talk to Teresa Turing about the robot head that looks like her. (Prerequisite: Robot Head restored) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Server Equipment. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Paper, Victim’s Glasses, Electronic Equipment) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Deportation Order) * Ask Zhou Li why the victim was trying to deport her. (Prerequisite: Deportation Order unraveled) * Examine Victim’s Glasses. (Result: Golden Liquid) * Analyze Golden Liquid. (09:00:00) * Talk to Per-Sephone about the robot blood on the victim’s glasses. (Prerequisite: Golden Liquid analyzed) * Examine Electronic Equipment. (Result: Statue) * Examine Statue. (Result: Award Winners) * Ask Bob Levene about winning an award with the victim. (Prerequisite: Award Winners unraveled) * Investigate Break Room. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Machine, Locked Device) * Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Eye Scanner) * Analyze Eye Scanner. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) * Examine Locked Device. (Result: Unknown Device) * Analyze Unknown Device. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5’6” tall) * Arrest killer. * Go to Into the Future: Part 1. (No stars) Into the Future: Part 1 * Ask Bob about Per-Sephone’s actions. (Available after unlocking Into the Future) * Investigate Server Room. (Prerequisite: Talk to Bob; Clues: Maintenace Box) * Examine Maintenace Box. (Result: Locked Tablet) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Data Log) * Analyze Data Log. (09:00:00) * Quiz Bob about Per-Sephone’s intelligence. (Prerequisite: Data Log analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Company Office. (Available after unlocking Into the Future; Clues: Torn Document) * Examine Torn Document. (Result: Tech Paper) * Analyze Tech Paper. (06:00:00) * Inform David about what his technology is capable of. (Prerequisite: Tech Paper analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Park. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Faded Folder) * Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Victim’s Will) * Analyze Victim’s Will. (06:00:00) * Give the victim’s will back to Teresa. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Will analyzed; Reward: Robot Outfit) * Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *The Additional Investigation chapter is named differently in this case, with later cases of Innovation Valley to follow. In this case, the chapter is dubbed "Into the Future: Part 1". Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Innovation Valley